


Go Down In Style

by KandiSheek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Desperation Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Luffy has his nakama right where he wants them. Bound and at his mercy.





	

“The breeze in the mornings refreshing~ My worn old shoes on my feet~”, Luffy sang happily, dangling his legs back and forth as he swayed from side to side. “And when~ the south winds are clashing~ I hope- huh?”

Luffy tilted his head as he looked back over his shoulder. “Oi, Zoro! You've been wriggling around a lot. What's wrong?”

Dark eyes met Luffy's unsteadily. “S-sencho...” Even though he was visibly trying to keep his cool Zoro's voice was trembling. He groaned when his Captain didn't react to his wordless plea. “Come on!”

“What do you want?”, Luffy asked, looking so oblivious it was almost believable. Almost.

Zoro tried stubbornly glaring at his captain for a while (even though his panting kind of ruined the effect), but when that didn't work he surrendered with an almost inaudible moan. “Please... touch me...”

Luffy smiled.

“I can't do that, Zoro”, he reprimanded, only half joking. “You'd come if I did.”

The swordsman groaned in frustration and squirmed against his bonds, only proving his captain right. “L... Let me-”

“No.” Luffy cut him off firmly. “Not before I say.”

Sudden movement to his right caught Luffy's attention. He looked over to see a muscled chest heaving and straining, hips trying to cant into the air above even though it was futile. Luffy giggled.

“What's that, Sanji? Can't take it anymore?”

A strangled moan was his only response until he heard garbled words spilling from the blonde's mouth. He had to lean closer to actually make them out.

“S-shitty... hah!- g-gomu...”

The captain laughed his carefree laugh as he petted Sanji's upper thigh, taking pride in the way his nakama's body instantly arched into the touch. “Not yet.”

Sanji mewled in desperation, every muscle strung tight. “I... ngh! H-how much...”

“How much longer? Hmm, I dunno...”, Luffy teased, running a finger up and down Sanji's inner thigh, ignoring the small gasps whenever he got close to where the blonde so badly wanted him. “An hour sound good?”

At this Sanji's as well as Zoro's eyes shot open in horror. “ _Another?_ ” It was quite rare to have them agree on something as much as they did now, but then again this only happened when they were pretty far into their sessions, so...

“Not good?”, Luffy asked, still grinning.

Sanji frantically shook his head as Zoro let his own fall back against the pillow with a heartfelt groan.

Luffy sighed and rose from the edge of their bed to sit on Zoro's upper thighs, making sure not to brush any sensitive spots.

“Soooo...”, he drawled, lazily drawing circles on his first mate's stomach. “Does that mean you're giving up?”

Fierce shaking of heads. Stubborn bastards.

Luffy grinned. “Then that means I can continue, right?”

Before either of them could protest in any way Luffy had already cheerfully latched onto Sanji's hipbones and was now sucking at the tender flesh right next to his happy trail.

“Graagh”, Sanji groaned in frustration, helplessly humping the air. “Fuck! Stop teasing me, Luf- AAH!”

 _Guess he didn't expect that_ , Luffy thought as he smirked around the cock in his mouth, gradually sucking it further down, his throat stretching easily around it. Sanji arched off the bed, moaning unashamedly as Zoro twisted around so he could watch. And hot damn, what a sight it was.

Not bothering to muffle the slurping noises his mouth made (he kind of liked them anyway) Luffy pulled off again to lick the angry-red tip before sinking all the way down and swallowing.

Sanji's head was spinning, face contorted in that pleasure-pain that only Luffy could wring out of him. If not for the cock ring he would have come ages ago and the pressure hurt so good he almost did anyway.

Sanji couldn't quite stop the embarrassing noises coming from his mouth, but he was way too far gone to care. “Haah... Lu- mff... Please!”

Luffy pulled off, earning a protesting groan from his crew mate. “Please what?”

Sanji shot him a pissed look (well, as pissed as one could manage while hovering on the edge) and growled. “Finish it already!”

The captain's brow furrowed as he moved his mouth even further away, much to Sanji's chagrin. “I told you, I'll let you when I think it's the right time.” Then he suddenly started smirking in a way that sent chills down the cook's spine. “I think Sanji's a little too cocky today. Maybe he wants to be punished?”

Sanji moaned. God yes, how he wanted to. “No...”

Luffy laughed loudly. “Sanji's lying.” He turned to his swordsman. “Sorry, Zoro. You'll have to wait a little longer.”

Zoro just huffed and closed his eyes. “Like I care. Do whatever you want”, he said, almost sounding bored. His thighs still twitched beneath Luffy's though.

With a loud laugh Luffy smacked the side of his first mate's butt (and Zoro did most definitely _not_ gasp at that, thank you very much) before he got up and walked over to their closet, leaning inside to find what he was looking for.

“The red or the blue one, Zoro, what do you think?”

The swordsman's face twisted into a demonic sneer that had Sanji's hair stand on end. “Blue.”

Luffy 'yay'ed loudly as the cook glared daggers at his sworn enemy.

“I'll get you back for this, you bastard!”, he hissed to which Zoro only laughed. Sanji's head fell back in defeat when his captain returned to his side, the dreaded object in his hands. He groaned pathetically. The blue one was two inches longer...

“Okay, here we go”, Luffy cheered as he plopped down and unceremoniously shoved the vibrating monstrosity up Sanji's ass.

“ _Shit_ , Luffy!” The cook's back arched at the feeling of being filled once again (his captain had already come inside him earlier), a loud groan tearing from his throat. He sucked in a harsh breath when Luffy didn't even give him as much as a moment to adjust before switching it on.

“Mnngh”, he mewled and pulled on the bonds keeping his hands tied to the bed, hips trying to push further down onto the vibrator.

“Nice expression, love cook”, Zoro teased from the side, making Sanji snarl at him.

“S-shut up!”

“He's right though”, Luffy mused as he moved the vibrator out and slowly in again, watching intently how his cook's mouth fell open in almost painful pleasure when the tip settled on his prostate. “I like the faces you make.”

Sanji couldn't help the slight blush on his cheeks. “Tha- hah! That's... ah- bullshit...”

“And I like Zoro's faces, too!”, Luffy continued happily, undeterred. “He's not as loud as Sanji though...”

“I'll kick your ass, bastard!”

Zoro grimaced, face almost as red as Sanji's. “Don't say shit like that...”

“What? It's true!”, Luffy pouted before a wicked grin took over his face. “I can prove it!”

“What do you-” Zoro's head snapped back into the pillows when Luffy suddenly stretched his neck to lick up the underside of his cock, still sitting between Sanji's legs. “S-shit, Luffy!”

“Shishishi”, the captain snickered, his mouth still on the swordsman, making Zoro arch clean off the bed. “See? That's the face I meant!”

Zoro glared down at him with his one eye, breathing heavily. “Stop messing around!”

“Desperate much?”, Sanji asked mockingly, breath catching in his throat when Luffy twisted the toy inside of him. “Guh!”

“And that coming from you- ah- shit cook?”, Zoro panted as Luffy busied himself with licking around his base slowly, seemingly enjoying himself. The swordsman squeezed his eyes shut when his captain suddenly started sucking on the sensitive skin between his cock and balls. “Ngh... Sencho...”

Luffy rewarded him with a sharp nip to the head before sinking further down, deliberately slow and steady, watching Zoro's abs tense in tandem.

“Aah... more”, Zoro moaned despite himself, only realizing what he said when he heard Sanji's strained laugh.

“Y-you sound... hahh... like a bitch, s-shitty marimo”, Sanji said, voice a little too desperate to be convincing. He was obviously just trying to distract himself from the need to come like he had for the past hour. Luffy grinned.

“But Sanji likes it, right?”, he teased, tapping his fingers repeatedly against the vibrator still inside his cook, enjoying the interesting things it did to the blonde's composure. “Zoro likes it, too.”

The swordsman grumbled under his breath as he glared at Luffy, yet he didn't deny it. He wasn't a good liar. Not with Luffy anyway.

Sanji suddenly tensed on the next stroke of the vibrator inside him. “Ah... HAH! ... _Luffy!_ "

“You ready to come, Sanji?”, his captain asked, his intense gaze now focused fully on Sanji, one hand still thrusting the toy in and out. “Answer me.”

“Yes, God, yes!”, the cook yelped, hips canting down to meet Luffy's movements.

“Really?”

Sanji's voice broke when he shouted. “YES, you shitty captain!”

“How ready?” Okay, now that was just mean.

“Stop fucking around, I'm fucking ready to- GAH!” He jolted and writhed on the bed, trying to find enough foothold to thrust up into the fist now encasing his cock. “HAAH... _fuck!_ ”

“Yes?”

“Ah... _please_ , Luffy!”

“Please what?” And damn it to hell, he was _grinning_ , that shitty bastard!

“Let me come”, Sanji groaned, way past caring about what he said. He'd do anything if Luffy would just-

 _Not_ stop touching him!

“No!”, Sanji wailed in frustration, still pumping his hips, desperate for release that wouldn't come now. “NO! Don't just _stop_ , you bastard!”

“Can't forget Zoro”, Luffy exclaimed cheekily as he pulled the vibrator out and moved even further away, leaving Sanji high and dry.

If looks could kill Zoro would have been ashes under the glare Sanji gave him now. “You're dead, shitty swordsman. Absolutely fucking dead.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow. “What? It's not my fault he... wai- _Luffy_ , what are you-”

“Shishishi, hold still, Zoro”, the captain practically sang as he wrapped his arms around Zoro. Several times. “I wanna try something!”

“Oi, what- OW! Stop squeezing me, moron!”

“Zoro'll have to flex his muscles so he doesn't get squished”, Luffy explained cheerfully only to get an angry head-butt since Zoro couldn't knock him over the head with his hands bound.

“Tell me that before you start choking me!”, the swordsman yelled, yet obediently followed his captain's orders. Not a second later he moaned despite himself when tensing his muscles put even more pressure on his abdomen, thus on his hard-on. Fuck, he hadn't thought of that.

Well, Luffy obviously had.

“Yosh!”, the captain exclaimed, bending his neck so that he could lick along Zoro's quivering hipbone.

Zoro's breath hitched, muscles giving way for a second before he caught himself, his abs once again straining against the rubbery bonds. “O-oi-”

“Just keep doing it”, Luffy sing-songed cheekily, somehow managing to bring a hand down between them to stroke Zoro's straining erection. “It feels good, right?”

“No- _oooh!_ ” His reprimand trailed off into a moan when Luffy's mouth found his cock, happily sucking down his entire length. “Luffy! Fuck- _Deeper!_ ”

If Zoro had any less self-control he would've come instantly when Luffy chuckled now, sending vibrations all the way down to where the swordsman's cock was lodged in his throat. “Aaah... fuuuck...”

“Shishishi... I like it when Zoro sounds like that”, Luffy laughed, speaking so that the air blew across Zoro's wet dick, giving him goosebumps. “It's hot, ne, Sanji?”

“Huh?” The cook hadn't even noticed that he'd been spoken to up until then, utterly entranced with the show his nakama were giving him. “W-what?”

Luffy pouted as he started stroking Zoro with one hand again, the other massaging the swordsman's buttocks. “I was talking to you!”

“S-sorry, Sencho”, Sanji stammered, biting his lips against the painful twitch of his cock when Zoro moaned again. “I'm just...”

“Ready to come.”

Sanji gulped. “Yeah.”

Luffy grinned, promptly unwinding his arms from around the swordsman's chest and instead shoving three fingers up Zoro's already abused hole, making him whine in a way he'd deny later. “I think Zoro is, too.”

Sanji looked at where Luffy's fingers disappeared inside tight flesh, moaning softly. “Yeah...”

“Do you think he still wants to be fucked?”, Luffy mused, absently wrapping a hand around his own erection and humming contently as he stroked it a few times. “Hm, Sanji?”

Fuck what the marimo wants, Sanji wanted to see it. Right now.

He nodded, mouth too dry to actually speak.

Luffy smiled cheekily. “I think so, too!” He pulled his fingers out of the swordsman whose head whipped up in alarm at the loss of contact. “Ya hear that, Zoro? I'm gonna fuck you one more time.”

The swordsman's breath hitched, feeling Luffy's hard cock press against his hole. “W-wait, I-”

Luffy didn't let him finish whatever protest he had, instead pushing in with one smooth thrust, eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Mmh... good...”

Zoro had to take a few deep breaths to collect himself. “Luffy, really, I-”, he tried again, only to choke on his words as Luffy started up a harsh pace right from the start, making it hard to think. “Lu- HAAH! No!”

Sanji moaned as he watched Luffy bend at an angle impossible for any normal human to take Zoro's cock into his mouth... while still fucking him. He writhed against his bonds, his cock so fucking hard that it was painful. God, the things he'd give to be in the marimo's place right now.

Zoro was trashing against Luffy almost violently. “AAH! Oh G- Stop!”

“What's wrong?”, Luffy panted, never stopping his thrusts but letting Zoro's cock fall from his lips to lick up the underside.

Zoro's threw his head back against the sheets, hips meeting Luffy's at a desperate pace. “Co-coming... I'm- oh _fuck!_ ”

Realizing what was happening just in time Luffy's hand gripped the base of Zoro's cock, increasing the pressure against the cockring. “Hm... You're _that_ close, huh?”

Zoro cursed when Luffy squeezed him a little harder, still trying to cant his hips up into his captain's hand to no avail. He whined as he felt the swirling heat in his lower belly dim to a slow burn again, his orgasm just out of reach. “No! _Fuck!_ ”

Luffy waited a few seconds longer, just to be sure, before he withdrew from the swordsman's body, letting go of his cock. “I guess you're both ready to give up, huh?”

Sanji and Zoro shared a look. They didn't want the other to see them as weak, but if they didn't give in at _some_ point Luffy would go on for _hours_ (they'd been there, it hadn't been pretty), so they lowered their eyes simultaneously and nodded in defeat.

Luffy pouted, just slightly disappointed. While he had already come twice he would have very much liked to go for another round. However he could clearly see that his nakama were starting to reach their limit. Luffy sighed. He hated having to cut their sessions short, but he didn't want to be too cruel either.

“Fine”, he consented and saw Sanji lift his head hopefully as Zoro opened his good eye to stare at him, panting all the same. “Close your eyes and don't come.”

They both obeyed all too quickly, bodies visibly trembling in anticipation as they listened to Luffy shuffling closer before they each felt a hand on their straining erections. Sanji groaned loudly, immediately trying to thrust up into the pleasant warmth. God, how long had he waited for release now? Whatever, he just wanted it to end.

“Luffy...”

“Shh”, Luffy shushed him gently. “Not yet.” And then he slid the cock rings off.

It took every ounce of Sanji's willpower not to come from that alone. He was _right there_ , just one touch away... Fuck, maybe not even one.

Sanji gritted his teeth to not let out the pitiful noises building up in the back of his throat. Fuck, couldn't that bastard just hurry up!

Zoro wasn't faring much better. Even though he took a lot of pride in his self-control he could never win against Luffy's determination to make him lose it. He tightened his abs to refrain from thrusting up into nothing, groaning at the intense pressure in his stomach. After being kept on the edge for so long he wasn't sure if he could hold out regardless of his captain's wishes.

“Luffy”, he ground out though clenched teeth. “Shit, _please..._ ”

“I know, hold on”, Luffy said almost under his breath, staring at both of them with dark eyes. “Just a little longer...”

Sanji had never felt so much like killing someone. “Luffy-”

“I love seeing you like this”, Luffy interrupted him, the tone of his voice making both of his nakama shut up instantly. “No one else gets to see this. Only I can make you beg me to come. All because of me.” He shifted to make more room in his pants for the erection now begging for attention as well. “I love it.”

Sanji panted harshly as he stared at Luffy, transfixed by the look in his eyes. It reminded him of how his captain looked in battle, all concentrated and serious, a powerful, almost threatening aura surrounding him. On some days it was easy to forgot just how strong Luffy really was, but in moments like this, when his captain practically radiated dominance, he remembered just why he could follow this man with such blind faith and conviction. Why he had fallen for him.

Zoro found himself with similar thoughts as he watched Luffy watching him. Who would have thought that he would ever allow himself to submit to anyone, nakama or not? Zoro most certainly hadn't. But he didn't see it as a weakness, no, the unshakable trust he held for his captain was the most precious thing in his life, making him strive to be stronger not only for himself but for his nakama as well. Luffy had given him a home, a family and a true lover all at once, never asking for anything in return. Zoro couldn't put into words how much it meant to him, how much he loved his captain for it.

Not right now though. “Dammit, Luffy”, Zoro groaned. “I can't...”

“Right.” The captain visibly snapped out of his reverence, scooting between their bodies so he could reach both of them easily. “I'll do Zoro first.”

“You wha- AAH!”, Zoro's voice cracked in the middle of his almost-shout as he came hard into Luffy's mouth, pumping his hips as much as his bonds allowed, only wanting closer, _deeper_. “Hah- AH... _Sencho!_ ”

Sanji swallowed hard at the sight and sound of Luffy gulping down everything Zoro gave, trying to press his thighs together to hold off premature ejaculation. Shit, this was so hot... Why was it always so hot?

When Luffy came up again he didn't even wipe his mouth before going down on Sanji with the same unrestrained enthusiasm.

“ _Fuck!_ ”, Sanji hollered, instinctively thrusting himself further inside, feeling Luffy's throat stretch around him. It was maddening. “F-fuck, Lu- _AH! Luffy!_ ”

His captain hummed in answer, making him arch clean off the bed as he came for endless seconds before his body slumped back down onto the sheets, submitting to the exhaustion.

When he finally opened his eyes again it was to the sight of Luffy plundering Zoro's mouth for all it was worth, jerking himself furiously. He groaned when his tired cock tried to get hard again at the sight, but couldn't. Fuck, that had been intense.

Luffy looked up with wild, dark eyes, pulling off Zoro to switch over to Sanji, feeding him his tongue with eager domination. “Ngh... Sanji...”

The bonds still kept the cook firmly in place so he could only lie there and take whatever his captain gave. Not that he would've resisted much anyway. After all he rather liked this side of Luffy. A lot. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

He felt Zoro's predatory gaze on them like a burning itch and immediately knew what the marimo was up to even before Luffy did.

“Sencho”, the swordsman rasped in a low tone that made Luffy's spine tingle pleasantly. “Faster.”

Luffy mewled into the kiss, hand speeding up on his cock. Sanji almost grinned. They both knew how much their captain got off on their voices.

“You're about to come, aren't you?”, Zoro continued, twisting to the side so he could watch more closely. “Fuck, I want to see it.”

Luffy was panting by now, resting his forehead against Sanji's. He was so so close. Just a little more...

“Do it”, Sanji murmured right against his mouth before licking the corner of it. “Right here. I want to feel it on me.”

Luffy groaned, hand losing its rhythm. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Come on, Sencho.”

“Luffy.”

His head snapped back as he finally went over the edge, thrusting into his own fist to ride it out, mouth going slack in pleasure. Shit, that felt perfect.

When he was done he let himself fall forward bonelessly, ignoring the 'oof' his cook gave at the extra weight. “Mmmh... sleepy...”

“Oi, don't fall asleep now, bastard!”, Sanji scowled as he bucked his hips, trying to shake Luffy off. “Get the damn cuffs off us first!”

“Right...”, Luffy said drowsily, reaching up to undo the clasps keeping his nakama bound.

As soon as they were free he slumped back down between them, promptly snuggling up to Zoro and pulling Sanji over with a huge grin. “Shishishi. That was great!”

Zoro grumbled good-naturedly, sneaking an arm around Luffy to keep him close before he, too, was out like a light, snoring away. Sanji reached for a blanket to pull over the three of them before lying down to spoon Luffy, nuzzling the back of his neck just to hear his adorable giggle.

Fuck cigarets. This was the best kind of addiction.


End file.
